


🌕 Hircine 🌕

by super_rainbow2021



Series: Harry Potter and the Daedric Princes [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Welcome Back, but he's okay here, harry is sus, hircine gave a Boon to remus, hircine gives a Boon to teddy, hircine is much more likable here than in skyrim jsyk, i always found him creepy and douchey, ignore that half year of no follow up, listen it's 2020, remus was blessed by hircine, teddy is a werewolf, things be wild here in the good ol usa, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: Good Hunting.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Hircine
Series: Harry Potter and the Daedric Princes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	🌕 Hircine 🌕

**Author's Note:**

> hi. yeah i know i last posted here in april, what of it? here's the third installment of this series. i do still plan on doing all 17 princes, and i have every fic outlined, it's just finding the time and energy and motivation to write. college fucking sucks.

🌔🌕🌖

Harry Potter looks down at his godson Teddy Lupin and his heart mourns the deaths of his parents. The boy will grow up an orphan just as he, but Harry will make damn sure that he gets a better childhood than Harry himself had. Andromeda Tonks, mother to the late Nymphadora Tonks and cousin of Sirius Black, holds the tiny baby in her arms with a smile that doesn’t quite meet her eyes, doesn’t stretch across her face the way it should. “Here, Harry,” she says to him with a tremble, “hold your godson.”

Harry takes the baby carefully, so carefully, and looks down at him. Teddy hadn’t woken since he’d arrived with Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Teddy’s grandparents, at Grimmauld Place. Harry had inherited it from Sirius after … the Ministry … and has stayed in it since the war ended. His best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley would stop by from time to time, Hermione more often than Ron, to help him clean the place up. It was also an excuse to check on him, as if they knew more had happened in the Forest that he’d told them. To be honest, though, Voldemort _did_ say that he’d killed him, and though Harry had rolled out of Hagrid’s arms not a minute later, the fact remains that Voldemort did not lie. Everyone just seemed to think he had.

The impossibly small child in his arms shifts in his sleep, and Harry watches as the single tuft of brown hair turns to russet before his eyes. Yes, Harry thinks, Teddy will have an amazing childhood if he has anything to say about it.

When Teddy is four, things start to get a little messy.

Harry had absolutely no experience with children as small as him, so his surrogate “Call me Andy” aunt had given him small lessons in the form of tea visits and Floo calls in hopes of teaching him. They worked, for the most part. Teddy was a magical child that made his accidental magic known by changing his appearance to look like Harry. Having inherited the Metamorphagus abilities of his late mother, Harry wondered if that meant the boy would display certain wolf characteristics as well.

And well, display them he did.

When Teddy is four, Harry has all but given up on his loose dreams of becoming an Auror. Instead, Harry becomes a stay-at-home dad and relies on his mass of wealth and fortune left to him by his own father to tend to the needs of his small godson. Clothes and food and toys are the essentials of any child, and Harry could afford them easily. And he read the multitude of books in the Black family library - the ones that weren’t all about Dark curses, anyway - in hopes of finding a parenting book hidden somewhere. He had, in fact, found such a book, which is why he was on his way to Gringotts. As Teddy’s Godfather, Harry has a list of things he needs to do and provide for the boy. Things Sirius would have done had he not been imprisoned.

So Harry went to Gringotts and filled out paperwork - and apologized for the whole dragon incident because he hadn’t meant to cause so much destruction, and his willingness to pay for the damages upfront struck the Goblins deep - and was informed that he was to bring Teddy back posthaste to perform the formal Godfather ritual. This was fine with Harry - he’d read about such rituals in the library - and he’d planned to return that weekend.

But then Teddy turns four.

Harry awakens on the couch with a stiff neck and an even stiffer back, Teddy curled in his lap and a magical projector still playing _Hercules_ on the far wall. For a moment, Harry is disoriented, unsure as to what awoke him.

Then he sees a blue light wisping about him, curling along the furniture like a magical fog. Harry sits a little straighter to observe it better, and watches as the magic condenses into a form. It’s a lot like a Patronus, he thinks at first, but then he sees the opaqueness of the animal and realizes it is not in fact a Patronus.

It looks far more like some kind of spirit, to be honest.

And its eyes glow red. Patroni don’t have eyes a different color than their body.

Harry watches raptly as the spirit - that has since taken the form of a stag, the bastard - turns its head towards him and Teddy. Harry stiffens and tightens his hold on the boy in response.

**_“Do not be alarmed, boy,”_** the stag says to him, voice husky and gravely and sounding more threatening than placating. Harry jumps at it, at _the word,_ and somehow those red eyes soften. **_“Tis but an attempt at soothing you, young wizard. I shall not use it again while I am here.”_**

“Why are you here?” Harry asks. “And you are you?”

The stag tilts its—his?—head and seems to huff. **_“An ignorant wizard as well. Hm, what to do with you?”_** The stag chances closer, and though Harry isn’t afraid of it, he won’t let it hurt Teddy. **_“The … child is perfectly safe, wizard. I am simply here to bestow my Boon onto him as I did his father.”_**

Harry’s heart thuds. A boon? Who even says that? He thinks back then to the Black library, at the books whose titles he skimmed over in order to find something that sounded like parenting. A boon he knows to be something that only the most powerful of creatures and beings can give, most infamously by the Daedric Princes of the planes of Oblivion. Hermione’d done some research project for extra credit in some class or another, and he remembers her talking about them. A Prince that takes the form of a stag …

**_“Yes, wizard, I am Hircine, Prince of the Hunt, the Great Game, and the Chase. I had given my boon to one Remus Lupin so that he would retain his mind during transformations rather than become a wild beast like that mangy wolf Greyback. I’ve heard he is dead now, though. Was that your doing?”_ **

Harry’s head spins. The stag—Hircine—now looks as if He’s smirking at him. “Yes,” Harry stammers out, “I did. He was attacking one of my friends, practically eating her. I had to do something.”

**_“And you were so angry that a Stunner threw him into a wall and his bones shattered. Didn’t know that, did you?”_ **

Harry swears in the now-questionable safety and non-privacy of his brain. The stag is definitely smirking at him now. Yeah, he was spitting mad at that fucker for everything he’d ever done, and seeing him bent over Lavender like that, doing those things to her, had snapped some tight coil in his chest and he would’ve cast the Cruciatus if Harry’d thought he could get away with it. ( McGonagall was another story, he felt far more loyalty to her than someone who nearly tore his friends apart. )

So he looks at the stag, at Hircine, and admits that while he didn’t know that, he wasn’t surprised, and was in fact glad that the bastard was dead.

Hircine laughs at him, and it’s quite disturbing to hear one thing so clearly and see that the stag doesn’t even open His mouth, hasn’t at all since He’s been here, in fact. _“_ ** _Mm, yes, that anger is just delicious. You’d be wonderful for Sanguine, wouldn’t you? But I am here now, and I still plan to give my Boon to the child known as Teddy Lupin.”_**

Harry might be coming to terms with his fierce anger - Fifth year up until the Battle hadn’t been Voldemort in his mind, it’d been all him, angry at the Ministry and Dumbledore and their fucking manipulations - but he’s still a tad wary letting his godson be turned into a werewolf just because his father was. “Will it hurt him?” he asks.

Hircine straightens and Harry suddenly feels an oppressiveness tighten the air in the parlor. _Hercules_ still flickers in front of him, behind Hircine, a little ominously. **_“No,”_** the stag says, **_“This transformation is never painful and it will never hurt him. Don’t you remember the previous Lupin at all? Poor sod, though he’s happily trotting about my Hunting Ground now.”_**

Harry stills again. Remus is happy? He’s happy in his afterlife of being trapped in Hircine’s Hunting Grounds?

**_“Tis not trapping if he accepted the Boon in the first place, wizard. Go on, think back.”_ **

Harry does. He remembers first meeting the man as Defense teacher in Third year. He was covered in scars and he always looked tired, and Harry’d always thought it was because of his transformations. If it wasn’t because of that, then what for? **_“He was after Greyback, wizard. He was a foul beast that didn’t deserve the title of werewolf.”_** Yes, that makes sense. Remus had definitely hated Greyback, though Harry had thought that was because he’d turned him in the first place. But if Remus had gone after him for the things he’d done, or because Hircine Himself was angry at him and had sent Remus and other blessed wolves after him, well, it was a miracle Greyback’d survived long enough to fall at Harry’s wand back in ’98.

Harry remembers Remus was never ashamed of his lycanthropy. He’d hidden it, yes, but only because most were only familiar with Greyback and those he’d infected, not those blessed by Hircine. Harry blinks looks at the not-Prongs with different eyes. The stag tilts His head. **_“Yes, you see it now. The difference between cursed and blessed.”_**

“Maybe,” Harry says, but he nods anyway. Teddy is still asleep on the couch, still between Harry and this glowing vessel of Hircine. Harry wonders for a moment if that is Hircine’s doing as well, then dismisses the thought as quick as it came. The answer was most likely. “Does Teddy get a choice?”

Hircine nods, though it is slow. **_“He has been given the choice since his birth. I have been hiding in the shadows, checking in from time to time, speaking to him as I do with you now.”_** The stag turns His eyes to the sleeping boy. **_“He has not understood everything, as is expected for such a young child, but I have not lied to him. I have not manipulated his decision. Some of my brothers may have, but I care not for it. The thrill of the Hunt comes from within, from the heart, and if one does not have that yearning, that desire, it is foolish to force my Boon upon them.”_** Back to Harry now, and the wizard finds he believes Him. **_“Teddy Lupin has consented to this Boon. It will not show during the ritual you are to perform tomorrow, but it will after. The Goblins of Gringotts have had many a dealing with those blessed by I and my brothers.”_**

Harry watches Hircine one moment more, and nods. The stag steps only close enough to touch Teddy’s arms with His antlers, and the soft blue glow around Him seeps into the very veins of Harry’s godson. Teddy does not even stir, yielding truth to Hircine’s claim of painlessness. His eyes do flutter open for a moment, glowing the same red as Hircine’s, before they close again and Teddy sighs back to sleep. Harry lets out a breath he only just realized he was holding. Hircine’s stag steps back once more and nods to Harry before fading away in the same manner as He’d appeared.

**_“Take care, young wizard. You may find yourself given a Boon of your own one day.”_ **

Once he’s sure Hircine is gone, and _only_ then, Harry thinks to himself that he hopes to fuck it’s not Hircine who gives the Boon.

🌔🌕🌖

**Author's Note:**

> also fuck jk rowling


End file.
